


【策瑜】【论坛体】请问贵公司穿浅蓝色衬衫办公室大概在五楼的是哪位

by TheForgottenOnes



Series: 现代创业AU [1]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenOnes/pseuds/TheForgottenOnes
Summary: 生活不容易，来点傻白甜





	【策瑜】【论坛体】请问贵公司穿浅蓝色衬衫办公室大概在五楼的是哪位

请问贵公司穿浅蓝色衬衫办公室大概在五楼的是哪位？

＃1. 发帖人 匿名用户

rt，lz今天去贵公司总部办点事，在五楼遇到一位简直惊为天人，仅仅是好奇发帖，不会去骚扰他的（lz是来S城出差的大家放心（x

＃2. 匿名用户

办公室大概五楼的hhhhhhh是男神吧

＃3. 匿名用户

不一定啊，大喵不是经常去男神那蹭咖啡

＃4. 匿名用户

对啊而且他们今天好像都是浅蓝色衬衫

＃5. 匿名用户

lz你得准确描述一下对方长相气质hhhhhhh

＃6. 发帖人 匿名用户

唔，就是书卷气特别重的那种，感觉不像技术人员（捂脸（求问男神和大喵分别是谁啊……

＃7. 匿名用户

大喵是S总啊

＃8. 匿名用户

江东之喵！超凶！

＃9. 发帖人 匿名用户

啊S总我认得的，新闻上见过。今天不是他

＃10. 匿名用户

噗那应该就是男神了，“不像技术人员”23333这是我厂技术扛把子之一好吗！

＃11. 匿名用户

插个楼，我一个老员工了怎么不知道你们说的男神是谁？

＃12. 匿名用户

ls真的是老员工吗hhhhh我进来才三年就喊了三年男神啊

＃13. 匿名用户

噗，就是定北王啦，女员工都喊男神

＃14. 匿名用户

为什么是定北王2333

＃15. 匿名用户

哇这个名字hhhhhh好像直男员工是这么喊的

＃16. 匿名用户

这个名字听上去像古言男主哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

＃17. 匿名用户

应该就是跟老婆厂那一仗之后的外号吧wwww

＃18. 匿名用户

老婆厂2333333

＃19. 发帖人 匿名用户

哇听上去好有故事！求科普！

＃20. 匿名用户

就是两年前，我厂跟老婆厂出旗舰新品前后就差半个月，从文案到设计都直接怼上了，快发布那大半年大喵身体不好几乎完全是男神在顶着，结果那次我们销量和影响力什么的都完胜（捂脸）然后老婆厂不是三大厂中唯一一个总部在北方的吗，男神收获成就“定北王”

＃21. 匿名用户

楼上gj

＃22. 匿名用户

啊新员工表示才知道那段时间大喵身体不好啊……平时看他挺活泼乱动的（x

＃23. 匿名用户

其实那一次大喵直接消失大半年大家都挺意外的

＃24. 匿名用户

对啊，简直很难想象大喵生病的样子。

＃25. 匿名用户

（心疼一波

＃26. 匿名用户

可惜后一波新品没把他们彻底打下去，现在两个厂还是僵持着。讲真如果当时后续策略改进一下，北厂现在的业内地位也未可知了。

＃27. 匿名用户

……

＃28. 匿名用户

lss事后诸葛也没意思好吗，老婆厂是你说打就打的？

＃29. 匿名用户

自以为业内人士的行外人最可怕了

＃30. 匿名用户

老婆厂树大根深，肯定不好打的

＃31. 匿名用户

ls+1，我们当时那一仗打得已经震惊业内了，毕竟老婆厂有他们自己的稳定市场和客户群啊，怎么可能一下子垮掉。

＃32. 匿名用户

不过我厂海外市场表现也比较牛逼啦，台湾和东南亚啥的

＃33. 匿名用户

噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈等等你们都没发现有什么不对吗！老婆厂是什么啦！

＃34. 匿名用户

老梗了吧，就是他们董事长个人作风有点问题

＃35. 匿名用户

就是董事长有点好人妻（x

＃36. 匿名用户

卧槽，还有这种故事！我一直以为是我厂目标是吞并他们也就是把他们娶回来

＃37. 匿名用户

楼上的脑洞我服

＃38. 匿名用户

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我们这几年跟他们肛得是很厉害

＃39. 匿名用户

等等，那我们厂是什么

＃40. 匿名用户

官方诨名江东厂，又称……喵厂？

＃41. 匿名用户

……刷……刷脸厂？

＃42. 匿名用户

hhhhh这个好

＃43. 匿名用户

……居然很有道理

＃44. 匿名用户

为我大喵的颜值打call！江东少女梦中人！

＃45. 匿名用户

喷了，人家熊猫厂设计总监和市场总监那个颜值他们都没提过刷脸，就你们江东有脸，整天挂在嘴边？

＃46. 匿名用户

ls哪里来傻逼

＃47. 匿名用户

毕竟公司论坛，游客一天也可以发五个帖的，大概是对方派来的智障吧

＃48. 匿名用户

话说回来lz发了4个帖就不见了

＃49. 匿名用户

大概最后一个要存着发23333

＃50. 匿名用户

话说回来，抛开大喵和男神的颜值，我们产品本身外观什么的颜值也高啊

＃51. 匿名用户

而且我真心觉得颜值高得很有品位，不是讨好小姑娘什么的

＃52. 匿名用户

对啊8代那个玻璃背板好看到哭泣

＃53. 匿名用户

那个背板简直了，相比之下手机重一点算什么

＃54. 匿名用户

8代啊，我爸一个大直男都说好看

＃55. 匿名用户

8代把我炸出来！非员工表示超喜欢8代的啊！

＃56. 匿名用户

而且自带字体什么的也美

＃57. 匿名用户

小清新性冷淡风审美，希望我厂一直这么做下去QAQ

＃58. 匿名用户

喂最重要的不是自带铃声吗！

＃59. 匿名用户

自带铃声+10086！

＃60. 匿名用户

对啊我也超爱自带铃声！清一色古典乐精选，还都是贼好听的那种，不知道哪里找的这些又好听又有逼格的曲子的_(:з」∠)_

＃61. 匿名用户

听说是男神亲自定的……

＃62. 匿名用户

卧槽！？男神这么牛逼嘛我疯狂流泪

＃63. 匿名用户

对啊，不仅是曲目，哪一年哪个乐团之类的这种版本他都用心选了的，我一个喜欢古典乐的朋友说的，眼光真的很好

＃64. 匿名用户

一个暴击

＃65. 匿名用户

这年头怎么还有这样的男神啊莫不是假的吧QAQQQQQQ

＃66. 匿名用户

我厂的铃声老婆厂的文案，业内二绝啊

＃67. 匿名用户

有一说一，老婆厂的文案是真的好

＃68. 匿名用户

得了吧酸酸唧唧的

＃69. 匿名用户

ls请对在科技行业里还有艺术追求的人保持基本尊重好吗。

＃70. 匿名用户

老婆厂文案就是很厉害啊，大格局的“日月之行，若出其中；星汉灿烂，若出其里”和温柔缠绵向的“愿为西南风”都很好的。文案至少是正经杂志专栏写手的水平了。

＃71. 匿名用户

是啊！“愿为西南风”那次很感人了，又温柔又不酸

＃72. 匿名用户

LZ还不回来吗，这栋楼都歪到哪里去了……

＃73. 匿名用户

卧槽看了一眼本帖标题，这都十万八千里了

＃74. 匿名用户

lz大概嗑瓜子看好戏

＃75. 发帖人 匿名用户

lz回来了！这是今天最后一个帖了不过好看快十二点了（x)求分享更多男神和大喵的八卦啊！讲真你们大喵那个颜值不去做网红带货真的可惜了（不是），他要是愿意接受更多媒体采访什么的产品销量肯定会翻天的……

＃76. 匿名用户

欢迎lz！

＃77. 匿名用户

说实话我不太希望大喵跑出去卖脸啦，我厂产品的颜值还不够还需要他卖脸么，这年头卖脸真的没有好下场……大喵这样就挺好的

＃78. 匿名用户

ls+1，卖脸完了就还要艹人设了，高学历啊精英男啊宠妻顾家啊……多没意思。

＃79. 匿名用户

人设不能艹啊总会塌的（烟

＃80. 匿名用户

话说回来大喵真的没有女朋友？！

＃81. 匿名用户

……值得深思，突然意识到大喵这个颜值和身家没有女票好像有点……

＃82. 匿名用户

得了吧一群小姑娘自己yy还来劲了，有钱人长你们S这样的哪个不是炮友成堆

＃83. 匿名用户

对啊，人家随便玩玩的时候小姑娘还不知道在哪呢（手动滑稽

＃84. 匿名用户

祝贵厂S总早日和大胸整容网红女友公开恋情

＃85. 匿名用户

这都哪儿来恶心人的，版主能不能删帖

＃86. 匿名用户

大喵是什么人敢情一群游客比我们员工还清楚咯，讲真一天24小时我能知道大喵18个小时的日常，你跟我说大喵是炮王经过我同意了吗？

＃87. 匿名用户

哇楼上……

＃88. 匿名用户

LSS……

＃89. 是大乔啊

86楼是我，披皮来战

＃90. 匿名用户

助理姐姐威武！！！！！！！！！！

＃91. 匿名用户

助理小姐姐你还缺女朋友吗！！！会做饭的那种！！

＃92. 匿名用户

（小声说我是助理姐姐和大喵的CP粉

＃93. 匿名用户

噗

＃94. 匿名用户

lss是新来的吧，他俩绯闻都是老久之前的事儿了，没可能的

＃95. 匿名用户

大乔姐姐是我厂姬圈扛把子这个事实居然有人不知道？

＃96. 匿名用户

讲真，要说的话大喵对男神才是真爱吧

＃97. 匿名用户

男神真爱+身份证号！

＃98. 匿名用户

我倒是觉得男神对大喵是真爱啊，当初放着好好的前程不要跑来跟着大喵创业

＃99. 匿名用户

？？？楼上哪里听来的故事，求扒

＃100. 匿名用户

（搬板凳

＃101. 匿名用户

你们男神他爸就是老婆厂的前任高管啊，不是说zy大学还没毕业的时候老婆厂那边直接说了他要是愿意去，直接给中层？

＃102. 匿名用户

哇………………

＃103. 匿名用户

我们男神怎么这么苏（抹眼泪

＃104. 匿名用户

所以男神是为什么死心塌地跟着大喵的……

＃105. 匿名用户

因为爱情啊

＃106. 匿名用户

噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈ls

＃107. 匿名用户

男神大喵cp粉在此！

＃108. 匿名用户

西皮把我炸出来！这西皮有我一票！

＃109. 匿名用户

为虎狼西皮打电话！

＃110. 匿名用户

虎狼西皮是什么23333江东之虎和江东之狼吗

＃111. 匿名用户

贵公司暗号怎么那么多哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死了

＃112. 匿名用户

理性分析一波，其实男神跟大喵都是技术方向，他过来跟大喵真的不会有分歧？（小声）其实他去老婆厂更有优势吧，跟着大喵可以说是真爱了

＃113. 匿名用户

谁说搞技术就会不合……

＃114. 匿名用户

对啊男神就是因为跟大喵合才过来的吧

＃115. 匿名用户

主要还是理念相合吧

＃116. 匿名用户

这不冲突啊，老婆厂什么历史，就算有背景，毕业没多久的男神对于技术改进的大方向肯定也拍不了板，施展空间肯定不如跟着大喵嘛，而且很明显男神就很看好大喵的理念啊

＃117. 匿名用户

而且他们私交应该挺好的……

＃118. 匿名用户

我听说是发小……

＃119. 匿名用户

卧槽竹马竹马！！！！

＃120. 匿名用户

谁也别拦着我吃这一对

＃121. 匿名用户

虎狼is real！！！！！！！

＃122. 匿名用户

喷了怎么到处都有腐女，烦不烦

＃123. 匿名用户

就准你们yyBG不准我们吃竹马竹马？什么年头了还恐同吗？

＃124. 匿名用户

话说回来，大喵今天是不是不太舒服QAQQ，刚才进公司的时候碰到他了他还冲我点头笑了一下（捂心口），但是感觉脸色不是特别好QAQQQQ

＃125. 匿名用户

卧槽羡慕，上班能碰到大喵

＃126. 匿名用户

羡慕+1

＃127. 匿名用户

我今天碰到男神了，看上去也不是特别开心……

＃128. 匿名用户

卧槽不会是公司遇到什么事了吧

＃129. 匿名用户

ls别吓我

＃130. 匿名用户

应该不是，感觉就是私事，公事出问题男神不可能表现在脸上的

＃131. 匿名用户

ls+1，当初打老婆厂的时候男神可威武霸气了都没在怕的

＃132. 匿名用户

我也觉得是私事，不会跟大喵有关吧……

＃133. 匿名用户

卧槽有可能

＃134. 匿名用户

办公室在5楼的表示有可能，今天大喵都不去招惹男神了

＃135. 匿名用户

QAQQQQQQQQQQ

＃136. 匿名用户

会不会是吵架了

＃137. 匿名用户

……噗

＃138. 匿名用户

卧槽我今天发现大喵和男神是一起来上班的！！！！

＃139. 匿名用户

……………………………………

＃140. 匿名用户

lss，大清早就亡了……

＃141. 匿名用户

lsss，你还需要敬业福吗（笑哭

＃142. 匿名用户

大喵男神住一起啊…………我以为全厂都知道

＃143. 匿名用户

woc我也刚刚知道？！！！发生了什么？！

＃144. 匿名用户

就是住一起啊，很正常吧，他俩都单身，又一起上班，这样方便啊

＃145. 匿名用户

不是……我以为这种成功人士……都不太会和别人合租的………………（对手指

＃146. 匿名用户

hhhhhhh大概他们觉得彼此不是“别人”嘛

＃147. 匿名用户

吃一口竹马组

＃148. 匿名用户

而且住一起也没什么啊

＃149. 匿名用户

卧槽我刚才路过5楼！看到大喵了！！

＃150. 匿名用户

？？？？？

＃151. 匿名用户

他刚刚从男神办公室出来？？？？

＃152. 匿名用户

是啊，脸色还是不是特别好看，应该是生病了，不过精神挺好的

＃153. 匿名用户

emmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

＃154. 匿名用户

估计是哄男神了2333333

＃155. 匿名用户

噗

＃156. 匿名用户

闻到了狗男男的酸臭

＃157. 匿名用户

卧槽刚才去食堂吃午饭碰到男神了，他冲我笑还帮我开门！！！我暴风哭泣！！！！原地旋转！！！！现在满天烟花你看那就是我！！！！

＃158. 匿名用户

……………………………………

＃159. 匿名用户

lss怕是喝了假酒哈哈哈哈哈

＃160. 匿名用户

哎不过男神是真的很苏啊

＃161. 匿名用户

你们这样一说，办公室在5楼的我都想晚点下班好偶遇男神了…………

＃162. 匿名用户

偶遇男神不难的吧hhhhh我刚来三个月就碰到好几次了

＃163. 匿名用户

…………………………你们听我说，我刚才下班在超市遇到男神和大喵了

＃164. 匿名用户

噗！他们今天居然准点下班了，看来真不是公司的问题

＃165. 匿名用户

卧槽感觉有故事

＃166. 匿名用户

我是163L就不披皮了，传八卦怕被辞，被辞就没有男神和大喵看了（不是 就是我刚才在超市排队结账，最开始没认出来前面两个男的，就听到他们在小声拌嘴，我觉得gay里gay气的就暗搓搓地听了一会，右边那个说“我跟你说了一百次了睡觉不要蒙着头”，左边的说“我昨天是半夜醒了，你磨牙的声音太可怕了我根本再睡不着好吗”

＃167. 匿名用户

等等……………………………………………………

＃168. 匿名用户

西皮粉不敢相信

＃169. 匿名用户

旋转爆炸

＃170. 匿名用户

对……后来右边的转过头对着左边的呲牙（真的好萌QAQQ），我突然意识到这不是大喵！吗！！！！再看左边的，我………………………………………………………………（小透明表示他们应该不认识我我当时就强自淡定地遁了

＃171. 匿名用户

…………………………………………………………………………………………

＃172. 匿名用户

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

＃173. 匿名用户

万万没想到，我吃了快十年的RPS刀，唯一的糖居然是这一对………………

＃174. 匿名用户

暴风哭泣！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！世界上已经没有我了！！！！！！！！！！！！

＃175 匿名用户

这样说来……一切都有了解释，比如他们为什么没有女朋友（深思

＃176 匿名用户

我就说两个直男单独住在一起肯定不对啊！！！

＃177 匿名用户

刚刚缓了缓，既然这样我就敢说了，之前有些想法一直不敢放公司论坛，怕打扰真人……我真心觉得大喵和男神的关系肯定超出了普通朋友啊，有一次在电梯里碰到他俩了，特别紧张，打了招呼之后根本不敢看他们只能默默假装自己不存在，结果那天男神的衬衫领子旁边沾上了根线，大喵特别自然地就伸手把它拿掉了，男神动都没动……我就觉得那个氛围太……家常了（捂脸

＃178 匿名用户

热腾腾的粮大家快来吃啊（抹眼泪

＃179 匿名用户

原地刚刚旋转完，我现在选择飞升

＃180 匿名用户

（倒地不起

＃181 匿名用户

QAQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ我除了虎狼is real之外什么都说不出了

＃182 匿名用户

散了吧散了吧，虎狼八卦开了新楼，地址点我

\---完---


End file.
